


Treasure this Memory Forever

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry and Len are stuck on an island together





	Treasure this Memory Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ColdFlash Bingo 2019

“This is all your fault red,” Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold said as he glared at Barry Allen, or as we know him better, the Flash.

“How is this my fault. I didn't drop the glowing thing which screamed danger,” Barry yelled back at him as he took his cowl off.

“I'm not the one who decided to charge it up with superspeed,” Snart snapped back.

“I'm not the one to fire a gun at it.”

The two went back and forth for what must of been hours until they finally stopped from running out of energy.

“Are we going to keep going or are we going to find a way off this island,” Barry asked after the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Guess we're finding out how to get off. First let's find a place to sleep for the night,” Snart said as Barry went to go find d food.

It was a few months later and the two still had no way off the island, but they made it work. They built a small tree house, which became their home. They had a routine of Barry collects food and cooks, Snart would hunt for the meat. They both had their jobs and they took care of each other. They looked out for one a another.

Barry was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset as Snart walked up to him. “Do you ever think about going back to Central,” Barry asked, knowing it was Snart behind him. Snart sat next to him as Barry leaned his head on the other man's shoulder.

“Sometimes, but their was never really anything left for me there. I had my sister, but she went her own way after she moved out. Mick was with me, but he got recruited for some legends and I was told to stay behind.”

“What if we were found. Do you think that this is what Oliver had to go through,” Barry was asking him questions.

“Truthfully. . .I don't think I want to be found. I enjoy being on this island. I enjoy spending time with you,” Snart said as Barry looked at him in surprise.

Without another warning Barry crashed his lips onto Snarts. At first their was surprise on his face, but soon all of that went away as he deepened the kiss, hoping to make it last for as long as possible and to treasure the memory forever.


End file.
